


Lover's Embrace: Paladin Danse

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout4tober [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fallout4tober, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knight Rhys (Fallout) (mentioned), Nightmares, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Referenced Blind Betrayal, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Just a collection of prompt fills for Hey Look, Blue Soup!'sFallout4tober, ugh, challange. All fills are Nora/Danse though not in a chronological order; just little snippets of their relationship.
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Scribe Haylen & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout4tober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Steps of Thunder, Shots of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 2nd//Radstorm

She hated the rain and the patter against the helmet, like someone was using her skull as a drum. She hated the bitter of the Rad-X she took; though still better than the copper taste that hung in the air. The green that surrounded her, reminded her of a heavy, velvet curtain; but one that had shield bugs hidden in creases. It was an apt metaphor, the Elder would say; the mutants, for who the rain did little, were no better for the Commonwealth than parasites in a house. 

The silhouette of Danse on her far right moved closer and she let out a shaky breath, looking down the barrel of her rifle. She could see a mutant vaguely, pacing along makeshift ramparts and heard the growl of hounds from the far end of the camp. Massacres and ambushes weren't her style but she trusted Danse's judgment and expertise — the radstorm an effective cover, just as he said. Though it would only last until the first shots, the red of lasers cutting through the downpour with the swiftness of lightning striking the ground. A pretty light show for someone not caught up in it. 

Danse's form, clad in power armor from head to toe like her, grew bigger and closer — rejoining the rest of Recon Squad Gladius after a sweep around the perimeter. There were some last words exchanged followed by an _Ad Victoriam_ whisper-yelled in unison and steps fading into the distance as soldiers took their places. She'd say that half a minute alone with Danse was the calm before the storm but it's been raging already — and it would only get more erratic.


	2. If There Was Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 6th//Betrayal

It was never really a question that she would make her stand with the Brotherhood once the time has come. Even if she pretended to be excited to be the new director of the Institute, even if she acted helpful and cooperative. Even if her perception of the Brotherhood shifted in the past weeks. Although, she seemed to fit right in. 

She assured Father and Ayo that the Brotherhood wouldn't pose much of a threat, that there was no need to send a whole dispatch of synths along with her and X6. She wished there was another way, taking a smidge of liking to the courser though he'd never come close to fill Danse's place. But even if she'd let him run back, it was just a question of time — Prime was almost combat ready. 

"Ingram." Her greeting was devoid of emotions as she led X6 to the squad of soldiers, the helmet of her armor hiding the contempt on her face. She already disarmed the courser, made sure he couldn't teleport back to the Institute — but execution wasn't her style. 

"Paladin." How she hated being addressed as such; it wasn't _her rank_. She felt sick thinking about what would've been the price of promotion if she couldn't convince the Elder — and she didn't care that what she did was essentially betrayal. Some things were more important that others and even, if just mere weeks ago love and emotions triumphed duty, she now deemed the safety of the Commonwealth more important than a few lives she was, in some way, caring for.


	3. Come Dine with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7th//Cambridge

The last time she's been to the diner was, if she counted right, just a month after her graduation. The spot was popular among the students attending the C.I.T. and her colleagues and fellow interns at the university's law offices. The place was now destroyed; windows broken and counters fallen apart, silverware, dust and shards of glass covering the cracked tile floor. She let out a soft sigh; it was a shame, she liked the food there. 

"Something wrong, soldier?" Danse cast her a worried gaze and she shook her head, sitting atop one of the still standing tables. She looked at the carnage around them; heaps of feral corpses littering the floor. It was likely here that those ghouls shambled across to the police station from; and, although she was ready to lend a hand to Danse anytime, she'd sleep better at nights knowing the police station was safe. 

"No. I just remember the place." She spent many a day pouring over case files with a milkshake and a pie in one of the booths or popped in for a bite during lunch breaks. Sometimes Nate would pick her up here and they'd go on a long walk around the town before heading home. It would be hardly possible; if Danse wasn't shadowing her, she might not have made it this far. 

The Paladin, and Haylen, made a great impression on her when striking up conversation once they had a minute to catch their breath. She's been surprised by the gratitude — though feeling as if she had more to thank them for. If she's been left to fend off the ghouls alone, that seemed to come out of nowhere at the time, probably stimpaks wouldn't be of much use to her. But it was almost impossible to get Danse understand and she offered to help whatever way she can; even joining up with them. 

"But it's not important. Let's head back to the station."


	4. Nightmares of Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 12th//Yellow Eyes

Cold sweat on her back was the first thing she became aware of, then the grasp on her shoulders. The last thing she took in was a face above hers in the dim lights. _Brown._ The eyes blown wide in fear were brown and not yellow. She let out a breath of relief, her body relaxing in the firm hold. Danse was leaning over her, brows furrowed in concern now; probably shook her awake out of her nightmare. 

"Nora? Are you all right?" Her fingers brushed against his cheek, the stubble a little ruff against her skin but helping to ground her in reality. She nodded weakly, still dazed from being woken so suddenly. 

"What did I say this time?" Danse has already mention a couple times during assignments that she was prone to talking in her sleep. And it wasn't the first time it caused Danse to wake her in distress. It was one of those nightmares she had since leaving the vault; though most nights she was just reliving the moments of Shaun's abduction. That shouldn't have Danse in such a panic, it wasn't new and she woke easily from those. 

"You were begging me not to kill you." Impressions of fear and despair still lingered in her mind, shuddering as she recalled images from her dream. It wasn't much; just her and Danse but his eyes glowed like those early synths' or Nick's. It made no sense, he couldn't have been a synth or the Brotherhood would know — and even then, they didn't have the telltale yellow eyes anymore. 

"I'm sorry. I know you'd never hurt me." She pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his jaws as she settled back against his side. His fingers stroked her hair, unsure who it was supposed to comfort more — but she had no complaints against his hands roaming her body. She was safe now, in his arms and she felt herself drift off to sleep again; hoping she wouldn't have more bad dreams for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've been more creative, I guess.


	5. A Decision Worth Its Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 16th//Poisoned

She took a moment to go after _him_ , knowing that she should follow the other. Her steps echoed in the bombed out entrance, fingers drumming against the wall while waiting for the elevator. Thoughts were running wild in her mind; unsure still if she really managed to convince the Elder. Having been an exemplary soldier until now, she was shocked to see she didn't have his trust — though her own hurt feelings had to dwarf next to whatever turmoil Danse had to work through. 

"Danse?" She was cautious to approach him, even less sure if _he_ was convinced about being worth saving. It was just the fear of the unknown and his hatred for the Institute that the Elder projected onto him, one of the most loyal of his men; but she wouldn't be surprised if he took it personally. He already lost so much — comrades, mentors, friends — and now he lost the remainder of what he had. "Are you okay?" 

It was a stupid question, of course he wasn't; but she knew it was hard for him to open up, even more so without an invitation. She laid a palm between his shoulder blades, her other hand resting next to his on the old control desk. Minutes passed without either of them doing anything, just standing motionless in silence as the minutes ticked away on a clock left behind. 

"You shouldn't have, Knight." It wasn't a direct answer to her question; but it was enough to know that, despite all her reasoning, his emotions were still clouded by self-loathing. The Brotherhood's teachings and principles were a core part of him, she understood, and that it would take a long time to accept the changes — but that scolding, near angry response was uncalled for. His hand enveloped hers, clasping it between both hands when he turned to her. "But thank you." 

"Anytime, Danse. Just..." she trailed off, for once being the one not knowing how to phrase her thoughts. "Just promise me you won't let Maxson's opinion influence you." She was afraid to leave him alone with his current state of mind; with the accusation of being a traitor weighing him down. It was already hard enough for _her_ to think clear and not to cross the boundaries that have been getting murkier each day they spent together — the way Danse's hand settled on her back not helping that fickle resolve. 

"I promise, _Nora_." 


	6. Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24th//Lonely Winds

Even though it wasn't as bad traveling with Dogmeat alone as she expected, she was glad to see some familiar and friendly faces — though not so sure about the latter when it came to Rhys. Despite their mutual dislike for the other, she still pushed in the door to the police station; letting out a soft sigh as memories of months past came back to her. It was still the same building, most of the things were still the same — only the people posted here changed. She hasn't been back here since...Some time before heading off to the sentinel site, perhaps. And if it wasn't for the convenience of it, she wouldn't be back even now. 

"Hey, Nora." She waved back to Haylen; taking a seat by the table where she was tinkering on some piece of equipment. There was quiet between them for a while, only broken by the scrape of metal on metal or the delighted panting of Dogmeat as she stroked behind his ears. A few times, it seemed like Haylen wanted to say something but decided against it in the end. 

"How are things around here?" She expected most of the day to day operations to run the same even though she wasn't around to oversee them. There were no complaints or queries coming in from the Elder about her supposed leadership over the remaining squad — which she was glad for with all the errands she had to run for the Institute and Brotherhood alike. And having to shoulder all tasks alone, it was way more taxing than it was with Danse on her side — and Dogmeat, no matter his enthusiasm, just wasn't the same support she needed. 

"As they always are." Haylen only shrugged at her question; since Danse and she cleared out the ferals from the nearby diner, there wasn't much happening around the station. The only thing that seemed to ever _liven up the mood_ was Rhys complaining which, according to Haylen, only got worse and more vicious without Danse to command respect. "Oh, hell. I miss him." 

"I miss him, too." She took every chance to visit him between completing a task for the Brotherhood and the Institute, taking full use of the relay system — but it wasn't the same as having him by her side. She missed the disapproval for picking up items for Shaun that he considered junk or his unintentional and bashful attempts at flirting. It was so different to be on her own, and not just because she was worse at defending herself despite the lessons he gave her or just for a lack of conversation partner. X6 was hardly more talkative than Dogmeat — and even though Danse wasn't big on talking either, he was company she enjoyed for what it was and not just the added security. "But I'm sure you'll get to meet again." 

If she could, she'd take Haylen with herself once but she didn't want to get her in trouble or Rhys to become suspicious of either of them. She didn't want him to have more reason to hate her than whatever he had before, the latest of them envy for being promoted to Paladin over him. Instead, she only laid a hand on Hayden's shoulder, assuring her that she was welcome to stay once the Brotherhood would move on from the Commonwealth.


End file.
